Nightwolf the Game
Nightwolf the Game is the first game in the Nightwolf series, and is the beginning of Nightwolf's saga. It was released on the Nintendo DS on February 28, 2010, then later released on Steam on July 6, 2012 along with Wheelzen's Wild Adventure. Story Prolouge Nightwolf sleeped through the night. His parents.... Blackwolf and Furywolf.... they were hunting. But one day, Nightwolf found himself alone. Without his family. So he trained himself. Opening ''Years later, Nightwolf and his best friends Future Warrior, and Nightshadow: ''A mysterious person, named Justice Racer arrives into town. He appears to be nice, but his decisions end up making things WORSE. Nightwolf, Future Warrior and Nightshadow spied on Justice Racer late at night. He was called, Master Avenger. They heard him talking. "Yes... GO! I will take over the town. Then, 'Justice Warrior' would then 'pretend' to be good... I can't belive that all this happened... ah, well, they still belive my act. Muhahahahahahahahah.... now GO, minion! GO!" Then the three friends ran away, left town, and decided to strike back! Fire Fields Upon arriving in the Fire Fields Nightwolf found a strange emerald. Future Warrior pulled out another one similar to it and said, "Hey, they look the same! But different colors..." Nightwolf looked up at a large volcanic mountain. On top was Fire Emporer! He looked evil, so Nightwolf told his friends he would go and find out what was going on. Fire Temple (after the boss battle with Fire Emporer) Inside the volcanic mountain was another emerald. "Three emeralds..." said Future Warrior. Nightwolf looked inside a giant temple. Hmmmm.... he thought. Nightshadow jumped in. "HEY!" said Nightwolf. He followed him in. (at the end of this level you find Nightcomet) Sky Fields After the battle with Fire Spear, Nightwolf and his friends saw a gate into the sky. They opened it and inside was another emerald. "Four emeralds? Wow..." said Future Warrior. Nightshadow went in the gate into the sky. "GAH! NOT AGAIN!" said Nightwolf. They entered. Sky Temple (after battle with Jet Emporer) Ultra Warrior picked up the 5th emerald. They looked inside a large chasm. Inside was another temple. "Well," said Nightshadow, "I think they lead to more of the emeralds. Let's see." They went in... (you unlock Fireracer at end of this level) Master Castle (after Blazespear battle) The team went back to their home and found the 6th emerald. Then they saw the so-called Justice Racer's castle. They went inside.... Master Realm After the battle, Justice Racer transformed into Master Avenger and teleported everyone to MASTER REALM! There, Future Warrior picked up the 7th emerald. Nightwolf held all the emeralds, and, after a brilliant flash of light, transformed into Super Nightwolf. "what the..." said Nightcomet and Fireracer at once. Everyone was ready for the final battle. (in this world you can play as Super Nightwolf, you will need him) Ending There is a brilliant flash of light. Out of the 7 emeralds, a voice comes out. "Chaos... emeralds..." It says loudly. Nightwolf goes back to normal and picks up the emeralds, then smiles. "These are chaos emeralds!" he said. "Whata-what-whats?" said everyone else. Nightwolf walked to their house, while explaining, because everything... was back to normal. Sequal There will be a sequal, known as Hyper Nightwolf. Gameplay Nightwolf gameplay is 3D and (sometimes)2D action, but with 3D graphics. You choose a level from the list, and play! If you win the level you can unlock the next one. You control with the touch screen or the control pad. The A is jump, B, X, and Y are all atack. Characters Playable Characters *Nightwolf (default) *Future Warrior (default) *Nightshadow (default) *Nightcomet (unlockable during story) *Fireracer (unlockable during story) *Super Nightwolf (last level only) Character Bios Bosses *Fire Emporer *Fire Spear *Jet Emporer *Blaze Spear *Justice Racer *Master Avenger Levels *Fire Fields *Fire Temple *Sky Fields *Sky Temple *Master Castle *Master Realm Trivia *The mascot of the game is actually Tom, a young boy who appears on all the menus. He serves a role in Hyper Nightwolf. Steam Achievments Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Games Category:Action Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Single Player Games Category:2012 Category:Nightwolf Category:2010 Category:Steam Games Category:Games with Sequels Category:Completed articles